


Prompt 15: C'est La Mort

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: C'est La Mort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey, Derek..?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yeah?”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“When all of this is over… maybe… maybe we should.. you know… get married?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 15: C'est La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from MissTrickster
> 
> Prompt: C'est La Mort by the Civil Wars

There was so much blood. Too much blood. Clawed hands slowly morphed back into something human as they scrambled frantically at the rust colored clothing. The same hands that were covered in blood so precious. So important.

A ragged gasp was followed by a cough. “Der…” A familiar voice rasped out.

A pained whimper. “Stiles.. hey- no… hush, save your strength, ok? We’re gonna get you help. Get you all fixed up.” The alpha’s voice came out rough, hazel eyes returning from behind the red - a color too similar to blood.

Pale and sickly looking, Stiles forced a smile. Blood painted his face in a startling contrast that made Derek sick to his stomach as his own wounds were healing. It was a mockery of the gaping hole in the younger man’s chest.

Brown eyes just smiled up at him. “Hey… Don’t be such a Grumpywolf…” he managed, coughing again and wincing. He let out a small, humorless laugh. “Figures I can’t feel my legs…” he whispered, his voice beginning to gurgle slightly. From the sound alone, Derek could tell that his lungs had been punctured. He was slowly drowning in his own blood and there was nothing he could do to save him. The bite wouldn’t even save him at this point.

“Stiles-”

Brown eyes closed and Stiles slowly shook his head before looking up at the werewolf once more. “No… not gonna talk about that…”

Swallowing, Derek nodded. “Ok… ok, what do you want to talk about?” he forced out, focusing on Stiles and not just how much blood had stained his arms and chest.

“Tell me…” Stiles paused to drag in a rattling, half hearted breath. His face twisted in pain for a second before he managed another smile. “Tell me about… after? That promise we had?” He asked, lifting a shaking hand to grip the triskellion pendant still around his neck. It had been a gift from Derek when they had first started dating three years ago.

Recalling the talk from this morning, Derek hesitated before he started to speak. “We’re going to go to Minnesota… because the wilderness there was the only place fitting enough for a werewolf wedding, as you said…” he started shakily, a single tear breaking free. “We’re going to get married… and we’re going to rebuild the house in Beacon Hills… build it so we can start our own family… And the pack would always have room with us… and-” his voice broke, Derek shaking his head as he lost the fight to keep from crying. “Stiles…”

“Please..”

“We’re going to be happy…” he finished, choking on a sob. Stiles eyes were heavy lidded now, his head tilting as the last of his strength faded. “I love you, Genim…” Derek bit out. “Stiles, I love you so much… please…”

“Love you too...Sourwolf…”

His smile faltered, head lolling to one side as his eyelids drooped further. His gaze was still focused on Derek, but the light was gone. His heartbeat slowed and Derek let out a ragged sob. Howling, the trees shook. From where they were gathered, the pack cowered before lifting their voices to the moonless sky. Derek ignored them. He just buried his face in the still warm neck of his mate, inhaling what little of him remained.

His mate was gone.

Stiles was dead.

_“Hey, Derek..?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“When all of this is over… maybe… maybe we should.. you know… get married?”_

_“Married?”_

_“Yeah… make it official and stuff… not just the werewolf part of it, but… the human too?”_

_“...Yeah… yeah we can do that.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really… Soon as this is over…”_

_“I love you, Sourwolf.”_

_“Love you, too…”_


End file.
